


Cosplay

by PrincessSunriseDawn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cosplay, Fluff, Homestuck References, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSunriseDawn/pseuds/PrincessSunriseDawn
Summary: Loki makes Tony cosplay.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Kudos: 12





	Cosplay

“Do I really have to wear these? And why am I the short one?!”

Loki rolled his eyes as he listened to his boyfriend complain. He hadn’t expected Tony to whine this much about what he had asked him to do. Not even Thor had complained this much when Loki has asked him to join them as Dirk. 

_‘Why the horns? Is this face paint necessary? Why are we doing this again?’_

The god was about ready to punch the other. But- he refrained.

“Anthony, you are Karkat because you are short. And the horns are important. Keep them on,” He said, glaring at the genius.

“Fuck you. Why do you get to be the cool guy with the shades.”

“Because I’m taller than you. You are Karkat by default.”

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t. Now, if you don’t mind, will you get over here? I need to fix your horns again.”

Tony grunted. It wasn’t fair that Loki got to be Dave Strider. He wanted to be the cool kid, not the loud troll.

“There,” Loki said, nodding his head as he stepped back. “Adorable.”

“You don’t mean that.”

“I do mean it! You look adorable as Karkat, my love. Very cute.”

Tony glared. 

“I’m serious, dear. You’re 100 percent canon. We’ll make the perfect Davekat cosplayers.”

The genius huffed, then nodded. “Of course we will.”

Loki smiled, kissing Tony gently.

“Alright. Save the attitude for the when you’re on camera. We’ve got videos to make.”


End file.
